bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BZS33: Zdrada
Raul prowadził Vipera podziemnymi korytarzami. Trwało to dosyć długo, dlatego do demona szybko dotarło, iż Szafirowy Cień musiał być w posiadaniu wielkiej sieci tuneli. To oznaczałoby również, iż miasto, o którym wiedział i w którym bywał kilkukrotnie mogło być tylko czymś w rodzaju centrum dowodzenia, natomiast gdzieś indziej mogłyby istnieć inne miasta, albo przynajmniej posterunki do kontroli tuneli. Pierwsze co przykuło uwagę demona to szerokość i wysokość owych tuneli. Były na tyle duże wszerz, aby pomieścić kolumnę o szerokości 30 ludzi. Wysokość zaś pozwalała na transport za pomocą tirów. Podziemne przejścia były wykonane z chirurgiczną precyzją, bowiem ich kształt był idealnego graniastosłupa. Nie było mowy o ręcznym kopaniu do takiego stopnia, aby ściany, podłoże i strop były idealnie gładkie, w szczególności rogi tuneli, których kąt 90 stopni był niezwykle widoczny. Viper przechodząc nimi szybko doszedł do wniosku, iż Szafirowy Cień stale był w stanie uśpienia i wyczekiwania. Nie był jednak w stanie uzmysłowić sobie żadnych szczegółów, ponieważ sam pomysł o Ardamirze podbijającym jakąkolwiek krainę siłą zupełnie nie pasował do tego potężnego czarodzieja. Z drugiej jednak strony gigantyczna sieć tuneli, którymi przeprowadzany był już od dobrej pół godziny, oraz pokaźna armia mistrzów w swoich dziedzinach świadczyła o co najmniej wysokim prawdopodobieństwie takiej ewentualności. Mijały nudne minuty, kiedy Raul, którego bez przesadyzmu można było nazwać ludzkim kolosem - przypominam jednocześnie, iż mierzył on niemal 2,3 metra i był postury co najmniej atletycznej, którą skrywał płaszczem, zaś twarz ukrywał pod maską, spod której widać było jedynie lewe oko, doprowadził w końcu Vipera do celu. Ich podróż trwała około 45 minut. Zeszło się tak długo, ponieważ Adamtosowi zależało na niepokazaniu demonowi sekretów skrywanych przez organizację Szafirowego Cienia. Viper wiedział o tym i ciekawość zjadała go od środka. W każdym razie, stali już przed schodami. Ot takie zwyczajne schody z oddali przypominające sprężynę z powodu kształtu. Raul teraz przepuścił demona i pokazał mu ręką, iż nadeszła jego kolej na podążanie z przodu. Viper wyczuwając czyjąś obecność na chwilę zamarł, jednak po niedługim czasie skinął głową na znak zgody i zaczął wchodzić po, nazwijmy je, "okrągłych schodach". Na pierwszym rzut oka demon tego nie zauważył, teraz jednak widział doskonale. Nie było żadnych barierek, nie aby były mu potrzebne, ale zobaczył również, iż tunel prowadzący w górę, przez który przeprowadzone były schody, piętrzył się na niebagatelną wysokość z poziomu, z którego zaczęli się wspinać, toteż upadek z wysokości 10 piętra z poziomu podziemnego tunelu, który swoją drogą był jedynie połową wysokości schodów, byłby jak najbardziej możliwy. Gdy doszli już na sam szczyt znajdowali się na płycie. Raul podszedł, użył mocy i nacisnął jeden z kamieni ściany. Po chwili blok ściany o pokaźnej szerokości i jeszcze większej grubości, jednak wysokości małej, przesunął się w prawo tworząc przejście. Przeszli przez nie i za chwilę wynurzyli się przez kominek. Znajdowali się teraz w małym, pokoju. Nie było w nim niczego nadzwyczajnego. Kominek, który był najwyraźniej przejściem. Mały stolik z obrusem w kwiatki, dwa drewniane krzesła, kuchnia na węgiel w rogu i jedno okno, przez które widać było trochę ruin. Raul otworzywszy drzwi wyprowadził demona do ruin miasta. Większość budynków była doszczętnie zniszczona, jednak kilka z nich się zachowała. Kilka domów, jakiś warsztat rzemieślniczy i, to co najbardziej się wyróżniało, świątynia. Viper jednak nie wiedział komu owa świątynia została poświęcona. Stwierdził jednak, iż została wybudowana nie wiele czasu wcześniej, albo z jakiegoś powodu przetrwała w nienaruszonym stanie. Była wielka. Jej rozmiary przytłaczała nawet takich kolosów jakimi bez wątpienia byli Viper i Raul. Zaś kształt jej był nietypowy. Wyobraź sobie jak ktoś rysował plan tej budowli. Wyobraź sobie, że architekt wszerz kartki narysował podłużną linię, a następnie wzdłuż kartki narysował elipsę, której najbardziej wydłużona część była końcem świątyni, prosta zaś kreska wejściem do niej. Wyobraź sobie, że budowla o takim planie była wielkości małego domu na końcu i stopniowo zwiększała się, aż jej przód był niebotycznych rozmiarów. Dodaj jeszcze fakt, iż architekt najwyraźniej lubował się w kulistych kształtach, więc w ten sposób zorganizował sufit. Wyobraź sobie również przytwierdzone łuki do dachu, które służyły za ozdobę. Tak wyglądała ta świątynia. - Wasza motywacja nie jest dla mnie przejrzysta - Viper przerwał w końcu długą ciszę - Co masz na myśli? - odparł i odwrócił się Raul, który był do tej pory zapatrzony w budowlę górującą nad ruinami miasta - Mam wszystko co potrzebne jest do Zbroi Run, potrzebuję tylko ochrony, gdyż moja kryjówka została odnaleziona. Twój szef kazał mi pomóc ze stworzeniem tego przedmiotu, gdyż zależy mu na pierwotnym zdrowiu. Dlaczego zabrałeś mnie aż tutaj? Czemu jesteśmy sami, kiedy magowie z twojej gildii mieli mi pomóc? - Zadajesz strasznie dużo pytań - odpowiedział Raul niezwykle spokojnym i chłodnym głosem. Mówił takim wolnym tempem, zupełnie bez emocji i o jednakowym tonie, że można byłoby odnieść wrażenie, iż próbował zahipnotyzować, albo uśpić Vipera samym głosem - Tutaj jest nam wygodnie odprawić rytuał, a prowadziłem cię tak długo, gdyż nasi magowie potrzebowali czasu na przygotowanie, to wszystko. - Zatem wchodzimy? - Wchodzimy - odparł Raul wyciągając przed siebie rękę. Wielkie odrzwia świątyni same otworzyły się ukazując piękne wnętrze... Tymczasem Gotfryd doszedł do siebie. Rozejrzał się i spostrzegł, iż leżał na noszach. Był już w karetce, ale jeszcze nie ruszyła. Sanitariusz po chwili zorientował się, iż stan radnego zmienił się i krzyknął do swoich kolegów, iż ich "pacjent" wybudził się. - Masz szczęście, że jesteś dużo twardszy niż tamci - powiedział jeden z nich - Co masz na myśli? - zdziwił się Gotfryd opierając się na wyprostowanych rękach - No... oprócz ciebie znaleźliśmy zmasakrowanych ludzi. Oni oberwali tak mocno, że ich czaszki, że ich czaszki były połamane, a niektóre kości i żebra zmiażdżone. Co was zaatakowało? - Sam nie wiem, cokolwiek to było, było strasznie szybkie, a uwierz mi, że pomimo wieku refleks mam co najmniej ponadprzeciętny - odpowiedział Gotrfyd kładąc nogi na podłodze i wstając. Ratownik próbował go powstrzymać, ale podniósłszy go jedną ręką powiedział: - Zobacz, czuję się naprawdę dobrze - mówił spokojnym głosem po czym odstawił człowieka - Tam było dużo ludzi, na pewno im wasza pomoc bardziej się przyda. Jak sam powiedziałeś, ja jestem dużo twardszy niż tamci Człowiek próbował jeszcze protestować, ale Gotfryd użył mocy. Jego prawe oko rozbłysło na chwilę jasnoniebieskim światłem. Umysł ratownika został zachęcony do kompromisu. Zdecydował się obejrzeć Gotfryda i w razie braku uszkodzeń wypuścić go. I tak właśnie było, radny był całkowicie zdrowy, zatem według umowy został wypuszczony. Wyszedł z karetki i spojrzał na okolicę. Na ziemi wciąż leżało kilku ludzi, którym należało jak najszybciej pomóc. Obok stało wiele karetek, które już odjeżdżało, na horyzoncie zaś nadjeżdżały kolejne. Po chwili poczuł dziwne mrowienie z tyłu głowy. Intuicyjnie użył mocy próbując za jej pomocą zlokalizować przyczynę. Wyczuł energię Serca wymiaru Rady Ośmiu. Pozwolił jej połączyć się z jego umysłem. Błyskawicznie poczuł, iż nawiązał więź z Lunarionem. Co prawda rozumieli się bez słów, gdyż słyszeli swoje własne myśli, jednak ich rozmowa zostanie przedstawiona w standardowy sposób. - Gotfrydzie, czy mnie słyszysz? - Tak Lunarionie, głośno i wyraźnie, że tak powiem. Kiepski moment wybrałeś na kontaktowanie się ze mną. Właśnie próbuję rozgarnąć się w sytuacji. - Uwierz mi, że jest bardzo dobry, bo chcę ci ją na szybko wytłumaczyć i przekazać ci wskazówki. Viper ostrożnie stąpał po posadzce wykonanej z marmuru czerwonego. Kolumny wykonane były z bazaltu i utrzymywały strop. Dawały one dziwne wrażenie, gdyż ich ułożenie w okręgu na pierwszy rzut oka nie gwarantowało stabilności budowli. Na środku znajdował się narysowany kredą okrąg. Raul spojrzeniem zachęcał Vipera do wejścia. Demon jednak zaczął się rozglądać. Adamtos natomiast bez zbędnego czekania doskoczył do demona i kopnął go w szyję. Viper odleciał na małą odległość i upadł. Zaczął ciężko kasłać. Po chwili jednak użył mocy, aby z jej pomocą szybciej sobie ulżyć. Na widok powoli zbliżającego się Raula wstał. Najpierw demoniczna połowa jego ciała, ludzka zaś - pozostałość po ciele, które wcześniej nosił - została pociągnięta za tą bardziej sprawną fizycznie. 200px|frame|left|Nie próbuj- Nie próbuj mam wyższy grunt gógle translator ^^ - A jeśli spróbuję? - syknął Viper, a w jego dłoniach zaczęło się kumulować sporo mocy. Powietrze wokół niego zaczęło się robić ciężkie. - No przecież mówię ci, że mam wyższy grunt - wyjaśniał Raul - Daje on +100 do odcięcia przeciwnikowi 3 kończyn lightsaberem - yy, nie rozumiem - odparł demon tracąc czujność. Wtem zza wszelkich kryjówek wyłonił się oddział 10 magów i wojowników. Otoczyli oni Vipera - A więc to jest ten wyższy grunt. Czemu więc to robisz? Przecież współpracujemy. - Owszem, mamy deal - odparł Raul zbliżając się do Vipera i spoglądając mu w oko, bowiem ludzkie oko było cały czas zamknięte - Ale mamy go z Executią, nie z tobą. - Na mnie możecie lepiej skorzystać - syknął demon niemal z nienawiścią. Raul lekko odskoczył, ale szybko wrócił jego spokój, odszedł o krok i wyprostował się. Viper zaś kontynuował - Executia jest słaba, łatwo zawodzi. - Właśnie dlatego zawarliśmy układ właśnie z nią. Dużo wygodniej nam współpracować z półdemonem, który nie pomyśli, aby nas zdradzić, niż z nieznanym nikomu tworem, który siłą wdarł się do tego świata i jest z każdą chwilą coraz silniejszy, przebieglejszy, coraz bardziej zły. - A-a więc boicie się mnie? Niezły numer - parsknął demon i popadł w śmiech, jednak nacelowane w niego zaklęcia i broń magnetyczna szybko przypomniały mu o zaistniałej sytuacji - Zatem wolicie stracić Zbroję Run niż pozwolić mi żyć? - Armand jest w stanie samemu stworzyć Zbroję Run, ty nie jesteś do niczego potrzebny. Jak miło, że wszystko co było potrzebne zdobyłeś i przyniosłeś prosto w moje ręce. Powtarzam ci, nie próbuj. Nie bez powodu tak długo przeprowadzałem cię tu na około. Wszyscy są przygotowani na każdą sztuczkę. - Niech cię... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex